The Way I Am
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Sequal to Your Eyes Aladdin wants badly to be accepted with his new love, but nobody seems to accept it.  Will they ever be free.  Warning mm slash.  In progress rr please.
1. If I Can't Love You

Disclaimer:All the characters belong to Disney. Also this fic contains slash (guy/guy relationship)  
If you can't handle it please save some time. 

Everybody continued to be homophobic in both the palace and the market place. Aladdin lost almost all friends except Genie, carpet, and Abu. They have stuck by Aladdin through thick and thin and he was glad they did.  
One day while Aladdin was sitting in his hovel daydreaming about Jafar, Jasmine and the Sultan came in. "Jasmine what are you doing here I thought you hated me," said Aladdin.  
"Aladdin we shall undo this break up and get remarried, young couples are always argueing by they still love each other right baby?" asked Jasmine.  
"I love Jafar, you know that!" exclaimed Aladdin.  
"No you don't. I'm the one you love. Jafar has you under a spell making you believe you're in love with him.  
Soon the spell will wear off and you'll realize you love me and me alone," said Jasmine.  
"I like the way you think daughter. You will remarry and if Aladdin tries to protest in any way we shall have Jafar beheaded. In the mean time he shall rot in the dungeon. We can't have Aladdin continue this disgusting affair," said the Sultan.  
It was hopeless all Aladdin could do was sit and cry, now Aladdin is not the type that cries easily.  
"It's hopeless," Aladdin told his friends.  
"It'll be fine Al. If you love somebody you'll fight for them," said Genie.  
"I do love him, but how could we be together with people being like this?" asked Aladdin.  
"I'll help you," said Genie.  
Abu nodded. "You guys are the best!" exclaimed Aladdin.  
"Anything for you Al," said the Genie. Aladdin went out to the marketplace to think. He could sense people tormenting him as usual. Calling him names,  
throwing rocks at him, and stuff like that, but he didn't care. All he cared about was how to find a way to be with his true love.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed him, Aladdin was startled because he didn't steal anything. Then he looked into the person's eyes,  
he realized it was Jafar in disguise as a commoner.  
"You get me everytime with this," said Aladdin.  
"I have a way," said Jafar.  
"Is this going to be the last we see of each other?" asked Jafar.  
"No! I love you and I won't give up on you. Just so Jasmine and the Sultan can be happy. They can throw you in the dungeon, but I will be right there to set you free. Whatever it takes. They can threaten me, harass me or whatever they want to do and I"ll take everything," said Aladdin.  
"I knew you'd say that, but sometimes I just like to hear it again," said Jafar.

The palace guards came and grabbed Jafar.

"It's the dungean for you," said Razoul.

"Please let him go," said Aladdin.

"By order of the sultan I cannot let him go," said Razoul.

"I'll always love you Jafar, I'll be thinking about you," said Aladdin.

"I'll be thinking about you too," said Jafar.

"I'll find a way to save you somehow," said Aladdin.

"I know you will," said Jafar.


	2. Anger

Jasmine and the Sultan were pondering over what to do about the situation with Aladdin.  
One day, Aladdin's father came to visit the palace. "Cassim! We are really in need of your advice right now," said Jasmine.  
"Really? What is going on?" asked Cassim.  
"Well Aladdin seems to think he's gay and in love with Jafar," explained Jasmine.  
"Jafar as in the creepy old man who tried to take over Agrabah many years ago?" questioned Cassim.  
"Yes that's him!" exclaimed Jasmine.  
"Well we certainly can't have that!" exclaimed Cassim.  
"If anybody can convince him that he's straight it's you," said Jasmine.  
"I'll convince him somehow. We certainly can't have this!" exclaimed Cassim.  
"Why can't people understand? I love him. Why do they want to come between us? Well they say if you love someone you'll fight for your right to love the person. I'm going to do it! No matter what anybody says." Aladdin thought to himself.  
"Aladdin you are under a spell. You love Jasmine not Jafar. Jafar is evil. You can't be in love with him," Cassim said to Aladdin after finding him in his hovel. "And who are you to tell me who I can't be in love with? I love him father and there's nothing anyone can do," said Aladdin.  
"You know you don't, you're going to marry Jasmine no matter what and if you protest in any way, Jafar shall be beheaded," said Cassim.  
Then Cassim grabbed his son took him to the palace and sent him to a room. Aladdin was not allowed to leave that room since his father and everyone else found out about the relationship. They were nice enough to keep Abu in the room with him.  
"Oh Abu what shall I do now?" Aladdin asked. Abu snuggled up to Aladdin in the expression of saying "I'll protect you." Genie managed to sneak into the palace.  
"You know Al I'm on your side no matter what. I may not think much of this relationship and I may find it a little awkward, but whatever you want, I want"  
said Genie.  
"I knew you'd be there for me," said Aladdin. Genie hugged Aladdin.  
Aladdin remembered the whole law about how Jasmine had to marry a prince, and then she met him and fell in love with him, and she had to fight to be with him.  
Then the sultan changed the law so that she could marry whoever she chooses. Well, I should have the same right. To be with the one I love. If he did it for her why doesn't he do it for me? I mean believe me I still love her, but more as a friend, I mean she doesn't have to be my friend. You can't make somebody be your friend, but she also doesn't have to interfere with my life. Even my own father doesn't understand. I mean he could disown me for all I care, but then Jafar and I could still be together, and all would be fine.  
Though to interfere with MY life. A man should be free to decide his own life. Why do they have such a problem with this anyway? It's not like my romantic feelings are directed toward them. No way!  
Everyone knows that I have love for one man and one man only, that's Jafar. Or at least they should know it unless they are just stupid!" Aladdin thought to himself, he sighed and tried to get back to sleep. Aladdin knew he had to free Jafar from the dungean somehow. Suddenly Aladdin had a really sweet dream that made him happy. 

_"Aladdin I love you, you mean the world to me. I would do anything just to get out of this dungean and hold you and never let go"  
"I feel the same way we need to get you out of there. I'll get you out one way or another. It'll all be okay. When the choice comes to being right or being with you. I'll be wrong every time, because that's the way I feel."_


	3. Magical Surprise

Aladdin snuck out of his bedroom and climbed out his window. He knew he would get in trouble if people caught him sneaking out of his room. Abu snuck out with him. Abu always bought him good luck, so maybe Aladdin would have a chance at freeing Jafar from the dungean. Aladdin knew that if he just sat around sulking wishing he could be with his true love it would do no good at all, he had to take action.  
Wishing does no good, you have to take action to get what you want. Aladdin knew this. Suddenly Aladdin heard a voice saying "Have no fear"  
"Have no fear? I"m not afraid! I'm just fighting for my rights to be with the one I love. You see I'm in love with this other man..." Aladdin began.  
"I know exactly what you're going through. You're in love with the biggest enemy in Agrabah. Nobody wants you to be together so they locked your boyfriend in the dungean," said the voice.  
"Yes! That's exactly it. Can you free Jafar?" Aladdin questioned.  
"No I can't free him myself, but I can help you free him," said the voice.  
"How are you going to do that? You don't even know where he is," said Aladdin.  
"Of course I know where he is, but I cannot go there and free him myself, but I can show you for a small price," said the voice.  
"But I don't have any..." Aladdin began.  
"I'm not asking much, all I ask is that you find me three gold gems," said the voice.  
"Okay this is rediculous. Find three gold gems? You must be insane to think that I would be able to get you 3 gold gems. Just go back where you came from and stop wasting my time," said Aladdin. The person appeared into a beautiful goddess with wings.  
"Okay this is scary," said Aladdin.  
"Do you want to be happy or not?" asked the goddess.  
"Well if the price of happiness is three gold gems, then I guess it's a deal," said Aladdin.  
The goddess disappeared.  
"How does she expect a poor man like me to get her three gold gems? That's just rediculous. I don't believe she's real, but I will do anything I can to free Jafar," said Aladdin to himself. Genie appeared.  
"Don't worry Al everything will be fine. I'll stand behind you every moment," said Genie.  
"I know you will," said Aladdin. Aladdin hugged Genie, he was happy at the thought that he and Jafar may work out. 


	4. Try To Straighten Me Out

"What in the world? I think she's unreal. I mean they key to happiness 3 gold gems? Doesn't that sound unreal to you? Well it does to me. Then again if it's the only way to save Jafar from the dungean I'll do it," Aladdin said to Abu as they were walking down in the marketplace. Abu nodded. He would do just about anything he could to see Aladdin happy too. Suddenly Aladdin felt a hand grab his as he was about to get his hand chopped off. Aladdin looked at the person, it was not who he hoped it would be. Aladdin knew that. It was way too forceful, it hurt. It was none other than Razoul the head of the guards dragging Aladdin back to the palace, after he escaped.  
Abu played the "steal an apple trick" to distract the guard. The guard was distracted for a moment then he grabbed Aladdin's hand very hard again. 

"Let me go!" exclaimed Aladdin.  
"I'm taking you back where you belong streetrat. Shame on you escaping from the palace, as if they don't already have it in for you.  
How could you choose another man over your kingdom?" asked Rasoul.

"I love him," said Aladdin.

"He's got you under a spell. You love Princess Jasmine, you know that. You know how Jafar is," said Rasoul.

"Why don't you leave me alone!" exclaimed Aladdin pulling his hand away. Before Aladdin knew it Rasoul had already taken him back to the palace to his room.

After Aladdin finally got back into the palace. The Sultan informed him that he put a lock on the palace doors so he can't escape again.

"Aladdin you are not to leave your room again! Soon you'll realize that you are straight and in love with my daughter. Jafar's got you under a spell.  
You know that how can you be so nieve?" the sultan questioned.

"Why can't you guys just accept me for me?" asked Aladdin.

The sultan was already gone. Then Cassim came in.

"We're going to fix you son," said Cassim.

"There's nothing to fix, I'm not broken," said Aladdin.

"Aladdin you love me. You know that," said Jasmine.

"I do but as a friend, you know that. Of course I'll always love you, but I can't help the way I am," said Aladdin.

"You're not in love with Jafar, this is a spell he's got you under, do you even remember our first date, you completely swept my heart away on a magic carpet, and our first kiss. You completely stole my heart, have you forgotton?" said Jasmine.

"Of course I remember Jasmine, but I can't pretend to feel something I don't," said Aladdin.

"Well, I tried," said Jasmine to her father.

"Yes you did dearest, we cannot let Aladdin continue this disgusting relationship!" exclaimed Sultan.


	5. Leave Me Alone

This chapter is from Aladdin's point of view.

Why won't people just leave me alone? Why do they keep trying to change the way I am? This is something I've been trying to hide for a long time, and I just can't anymore. Why can't they just accept it? I cannot live a lie. I wish I had one last wish on Genie that I could disguise myself and go into that dungean and command they set the prisoner free!  
I would do just about anything I can right now. Even that whole crazy "Find three gems" thing which I still believe is unreal, but if you love someone you'll do anything you can for them right? Well, if I had three more wishes. Here's what I would wish for.  
I remember when the Sultan changed the stupid law so that Jasmine could marry me instead of one of those stuck up princes. Why shouldn't I have the same rights to be with the one I love? It's so not fair. If everybody else has these rights why shouldn't I?

I wish people would stop trying to change me. If I had three more wishes I would first of all wish that people would accept me along with all the other homosexuals in Agrabah. Nobody deserves this. My second wish would be that they would stop with this cruel punishment of being locked in the dungean or executed, it's just not fair. I wish people could just be kinder to one another. No matter what they are. My third and final, and what I want most would be to be in the arms of the one I love. What wouldn't I do just to even get a glimpse at him?  
I know he's thinking of me too. People just don't understand how content I am when we're together. There's absolutely nothing I would not do. I would do the craziest stupidest thing. When it comes to being right and protecting my love, I'd be wrong everytime. Nobody else makes me feel this way. 

They say if you love someone you'll fight for them. That's exactly what I'll do. I'd face all the tormenting from everyone and I'll lie if I have to.  
I'll do anything I have to do. Nobody can stop me. Apparently they just don't see the love between us. I wish they'd just leave us alone. Why are they so against this anyway? Do they think I have romantic feelings toward THEM? If they do they must be insane. I love one man and one man only. Everyone should know that. 


	6. Your Not Who You Used to Be

This chapter is from Jasmine's point of view.

They say if you love someone you'll let them go. I wholeheartedly disagree with that.  
If you love someone you'll cling onto them as tight as you can, and protect them from harm's way. I respect Aladdin, but I can tell this is not true love like what the two of us had. It's a spell. That terrible man put a spell on Aladdin,  
making him think he was in love with him but he's really in love with ME. I can just feel it. If only he could see what Jafar had done to him, he'd come running into my arms. I have nothing against homosexuality in general, but Aladdin and Jafar? That just seems unreal to me.  
I mean Jafar is like Agrabah's number one enemy and Aladdin's supposed to hate him. They've always hated each other as far as I've seen.  
That's why I believe this is unreal. I mean you can't hate someone one day and love them the next. Also you can't be madly in love with someone one day and then want nothing to do with them the next, that's how I feel by the way he's been treating me. It's like I don't exist to him anymore and he replaced me with Jafar. This is not the Aladdin I knew and fell in love with.

The Aladdin I knew loved me and would never forsake me like this. I gave him my whole heart, and it's like he gave it away.  
I wish he would just come to his senses. I love him, Jafar is just using him. The Aladdin I know would never do this, he would always protect me and defend me no matter what the cost was. I wish I could convince him. Well, maybe someday he'll come to his senses, until then I'll just keep trying.  
I know that my father, Aladdin's father, and Iago are all on my side, and as long as I have those three I'm okay.  
I would do anything to have the Aladdin I know back. One thing I am not going to do is give up. 


	7. Anything For Love

Note:Italics are dreams. This chapter does contain some graphic material. If you are easily sensative it's not too late to go find another story. 

Aladdin sat in his room thinking about Jafar. Living in his own world was much easier than living in reality. He remembered from when they were enemies all the way up til now, when they are so in love with each other they can't stay apart for long.

_Aladdin cupped Jafar's chin and kissed him. "So you missed me as much as I missed you?" asked Jafar.  
"Of course I did, do you realize how much I love you? I couldn't stand to see you in the dungean. I knew I had to get you out," said Aladdin.  
"Well, we're finally together now," said Jafar. They kissed, it was the best kiss ever. It was long and passionate with a hint of tongue.  
Aladdin pulled away just to kiss Jafar's neck. "I think I'm going to be sick," said Iago. "Don't listen to them," said Jafar.  
"I can only see you," said Aladdin. They went back to kissing._

Aladdin wished the dream was real. Living in dream world was much better than reality. Suddenly Aladdin heard the same voice again that he heard in the streets of Agrabah.  
"Don't lose hope young man," said the voice.  
"Will you please stop scaring me like this? You probably couldn't help me anyway. This is probably a scam I get the gems and then you just ditch me and leave me standing," said Aladdin.  
"Now why would an angel like me do that?" asked the voice.  
"Please just leave me alone I need some time to think," said Aladdin.  
"Do you want to be happy or not?" asked the voice.  
"Well... I guess if you can really help me," said Aladdin.  
Aladdin climbed out his window again. "Hopefully Rasoul won't catch me and bring me back to this awful place again," said Aladdin.


	8. I Didn't Plan To Fall In Love With You

This chapter is from Jafar's point of view while he's in the dungean thinking about Aladdin.

I'm not really sure why I would fall in love with Aladdin. I mean he was my worst enemy. What would I want to do with him? Seriously, I mean it's not like I really had anything to gain from him. He's a streetrat. All I wanted was to rule Agrabah. Nothing to do with a streetrat. I had nothing to gain from him anyway, so why would I fall in love with Aladdin? Well first of all he's a brave man. Who couldn't love a brave man? I mean, he saved Jasmine many times.  
He fell for many of my traps. Who would believe I'd be the one in the dungean, you'd think I would be the one to throw him in the dungean.  
Second reason is he's so smart. 

He's hard to defeat. He's defeated me many times. I am still not quite sure why I would fall in love with Aladdin.  
Maybe because he has such beautiful eyes, and soft black hair? I don't know, though I know I do love him. I would always try to be hateful toward him, but it kept getting tougher and tougher. Until I finally gave in. It's like I had no reason to hate Aladdin really. Other than he was always hindering my plans.  
Though I never expected to fall in love with him. 

Aladdin is also the most generous and caring person I know, and I do NOT do that stuff. Not until I ended up falling for Aladdin. I mean I saw him giving food to people digging in the garbage, if that were me I'd be like "I got it first!" then I'd eat it of course.  
Though I would not go for stale bread. Yuck. I guess falling in love with Aladdin was just way beyond my control. 


	9. Can't Keep Myself From Loving You

**This chapter is on Aladdin's point of view on why he fell in love with Jafar. Italics are dream sequences once again.**

Me and Jafar? Who would think? I certainly didn't expect it to happen. Like first we're enemies and next thing you know we can't be apart for a second, and this is too long! It's been days. I feel like a sultan without a throne. Now why did I fall in love with Jafar? I guess it just happened naturally. How could I fall for one of the most vile people in Agrabah? I remember our first actual "date" it felt a little awkward at first, but after a while it wasn't awkward at all. Actually it felt like this was meant to be all along.Like who was Jasmine anyway? She was a friend, nothing more, she was completely out of my mind at the time.  
It was just the two of us dancing, holding each other close, and just being ourselves. Sure we got some looks from people here and there, but neither of us cared. Why can't people see just how much in love we are?

What the heck was that strange voice that rudely interupted my dream anyway? I don't know, and the idea of 3 gold gems in order to help save Jafar from the dungean sounds a little wack to me. Though I will do anything to save Jafar.  
People think it's wrong that we're together and in love, they think he's got a spell on me of some kind. Well, I know that's not the truth since neither of us thought we were going to fall in love.

While I am confused about that voice and how a poor man like me is going to find three gold gems, I'm sure that with the Genie, Abu, and Carpet on my side, I'll get through it. Those two are like the best friends ever, they are always there for me no matter what.  
Even if they don't like the fact that I'm homosexual. They have always made a point of sticking up for me when people torment me.  
Well, until I find the gems, and free my one and only out of the dungean, I'll just continue to live in my own world. It's much better than reality right now.

_"Aladdin!" exclaimed Jafar.  
"Jafar!" exclaimed Aladdin.  
Aladdin pulled Jafar into a deep kiss. Jafar kissed him back even deeper.  
"I don't think I could last one day without you," said Aladdin.  
"I would always think of you," said Jafar.  
"Noone can come between us now, we'll run away together if we have to," said Aladdin.  
"Your right not even the greatest force on Earth can ever come between us. They can try but they won't succeed," said Jafar. They kiss again._

Doesn't that sound better than reality right now. My reality is my father and Jasmine yelling at me telling me that I don't love him, that I just think I do because he has me under a spell and that it's Jasmine I want to be with. They're wrong!


	10. Determination

"Where's Aladdin now?" asked Cassim. 

"He probably escaped again," said Sultan.

"How does he keep escaping?" asked Jasmine. Jasmine was still broken hearted over what Aladdin did to her.

"It's like I gave him my whole heart and he gave it away. I fought for him. I did everything for him, and what do I get?" said Jasmine fighting back tears.

"It will be okay Princess, you deserve much better than that," said Iago.

"Thank you Iago. You're a great friend, thank you for being on my side," said Jasmine kissing Iago on the top of the head.

"That boy is really going to get it, hurting you like this," said the Sultan.

"Yeah and now he wants me to be his friend. I just can't right now. How would he expect me to be friends with him after what he's done to me?" questioned Jasmine. Sultan hugged his daughter.  
"It will be alright dearest," Sultan comforted Jasmine.  
While Iago was strictly against Aladdin's relationship with Jafar, he also missed Abu. Abu was the only one Iago really missed.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to put up with that disgusting relationship. As if a normal relationship doesn't gross me out enough," Iago thought.

"Well, I certainly cannot let my son continue this digusting relationship," said Cassim.  
Though how was he going to be stopped? He kept escaping from the palace. Obviously he was determined to win this war.

He would do anything just to win the fight. He loved Jafar, and he loved Jasmine as well, but not in the same way he loved Jafar.


	11. Just Tell Me

Aladdin was out on the marketplace looking for gems. It was very crowded and people were gossipping alot. Aladdin could not find any "gold gems." He asked every merchant.  
"Do you sell any gold gems?" He would always get the same answer.  
"No we don't why do you need gold gems"  
"How does she expect me to find her three gold gems when there are no gold gems around here"  
asked Aladdin. Aladdin heard the voice.  
"Follow the trail I have set out for you," said the voice.  
"Okay, where is the trail?" asked Aladdin.  
"Just follow the foot steps," said the voice.  
"Okay," said Aladdin. He saw some footsteps.  
"Hey Al," said a familier voice.  
"Oh hi Sadira," said Aladdin.  
"News around the palace says you've ended things with the princess. What's that about"  
asked Sadira.  
"Well, I really do care about Jasmine, but it's kind of complicated," said Aladdin.  
"OoO new girlfriend, who is she?" asked Sadira.  
"There is no new girlfriend, we were just having disagreements that could not be resolved," said Aladdin.  
"So this means your avaliable?" asked Sadira. Sadira has always had a crush on Aladdin ever since they met, but knew Aladdin was taken by Jasmine.  
"Actually there is someone," said Aladdin.  
"Well, who is it?" asked Sadira.  
"I cannot reveal the name," said Aladdin.  
"Why not?" asked Sadira.  
"It's forbidden," said Aladdin.  
"Ahh mystery person. Just tell me I won't freak out. We're friends arn't we?" asked Sadira.  
"Look Sadira, I can't tell you," said Aladdin.  
"Okay then let me guess. Is it Mirage?" asked Sadira.  
"No," said Aladdin.  
"Is it one of those girls on the marketplace that always thought you were cute?" asked Sadira.  
"No," said Aladdin.  
"Then who is it?" asked Sadira.  
"Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't freak out," said Aladdin.  
"Try me," said Sadira.  
"Jafar," Aladdin blurted out.  
"You mean you two are...oh no that is so wrong," said Sadira.  
With that Sadira made a disgusted face at Aladdin and left. 


	12. Found One

"Why won't people just leave me alone?" said Aladdin to himself. He was thinking about how pushy Sadira could be. He wishes people would leave him alone. He would put up with alot of comments on the street such as

"So Aladdin is it true that you've just decided you're a homo?" asked one of the commoners.  
Aladdin tried to ignore the rude comments and continue to try to find those gems so he could finally free Jafar.  
Suddenly the trail lead to a cave. Aladdin saw one gold gem. He could not get to it easily.  
The gem was blocked by thorns.

"How will I move these thorns?" asked Aladdin.

"Don't worry Al, we'll move these thorns somehow," said Genie. Genie mumbled some words, and it was frusterating when nothing happened.  
Abu went into the thorn pile and tried moving it.  
"Abu! No! I don't want you to get hurt," said Aladdin. Abu was determined to get the gold gem, not for him but for Aladdin. He wanted nothing more than a happy master.  
Abu managed to free the gem. Aladdin heard the voice again.

"Well done young man, you got one gold gem, you're one step closer to happiness," said the voice.  
Aladdin felt happy. Suddenly he heard Jafar's voice.

"You found one of the gems. I know you'll find the other two. I have confidance," he said.

"Don't worry I'm on my way just hang tight," said Aladdin. Aladdin wished he could lean over for a kiss, if only Jafar was right next to him.

Aladdin realized that it was all in his head, the spirited voice made him hear Jafar's voice as a reward for finding the first gem. He found comfort in that voice knowing that they were going to be okay one way or another. He was disappointed that it was all in his head.

Aladdin walked along the streets of Agrabah trying to find the two other gold gems. Suddenly, Aladdin got very hungry, and went to the apple cart to get an apple.

As usual, he got the threat to get his hand cut off, but Abu rescued him just in time by stealing a watermellon.  
They escaped, and Aladdin ate the apple before continuing the search for the gold gems.


	13. Memories And Hope

After Aladdin ate, he went off to find the rest of the gems. He was one step closer to freeing Jafar. The market was crowded with people.  
Most of the people were shunning Aladdin, because they were afraid he was going to hit on them or something. Aladdin was lead to one of the shops. Apparently a friendly merchant, unlike most of the merchants in the marketplace heard from news around the palace that Aladdin's in love with Jafar, and that Jafar was in the dungean and that Aladdin was trying to find the gems to free him. 

"People should not be so mean to you, they have no right to treat you the way they are treating you just for being you," said the friendly merchant.  
"Thank you for understanding," said Aladdin.

"It's no problem," said Aladdin.

"Here I"ll give you a hint as to where a gem will be. Just go into the alley and there is one hanging from the wire lines," said the merchant.  
"Thanks so much," said Aladdin.  
"I hope you find the gold gems and free your true love, I'm sure you will," said the merchant.  
Aladdin was so excited about finding the next gem, one more step closer to freeing Jafar.

Aladdin has a flashback.  
_"Is it true you're in love with me?" asked Jafar.  
"Yes it is. I love you," said Aladdin. They kissed.  
"I love you too," said Jafar._

Remembering the first "I love you" gave him hope that he will find the next two gems. His heart softened at the thought of all those wonderful memories from the first fight, the first kiss, to the first I love you. He was happy just knowing everything would be okay.


	14. Found Another

Aladdin went into the alley he was directed to by the merchant. It was a dark alley.  
Something smelled funny.  
"I wonder what is rotton in this alley," said Aladdin. 

"I don't know but I hope the gem does not smell like this," said Genie.

"Me too, well let's worry about that later, let's find these silly gems," said Aladdin.

"Yeah back to finding those goofy gems," said Genie.  
Suddenly, Aladdin spotted a poisonous snake.

"Look out Al, I don't want you go get hurt," said Genie. Aladdin moved away from the poisonous snake.

"Maybe I can get rid of this thing with a little magic," said Genie. Genie started mubbling some words, the snake disappeared.  
Aladdin sighed in relief.

"Hang on Jafar I'm on my way," he thought.  
Aladdin saw something sparkle. He was hoping it would be a gem. He looked closer, it was a gem. There was a problem getting to it though. It was stuck in a tree.

"How will we get it out of this tree?" asked Aladdin.

"I don't know, maybe Abu can climb it," said Genie.  
Abu tried climbing it, but he could not seem to reach a branch.

"Maybe try lifting Abu up higher," said Aladdin.  
Genie lifted Abu up. Abu reached the gem.

"YAY! Two down one to go!" yelled Genie.

"I wonder how many other people rescued their love ones this way," Aladdin pondered. Aladdin still thought the whole gem thing was absurd, at least he was making progress though. He was happy he was one step closer to freeing Jafar.


	15. When You're Gone

A/N This chapter was inspired by my favorite song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.

It's from Aladdin's POV

I never thought I'd miss him this much. Seems like just yesterday, we fell in love now it's like I can't stand it anymore! Like a part of me is missing. Seeing the poisonous snake actually made my heart melt because it reminds me of Jafar. Hearing the voice in my head is not enough. I want him right next to me. I only have to find one gem before my wish will be granted. Though that's not soon enough. I want it right now. 

Living in my own world is much better than reality now. I wonder if they'll ever accept me. If they don't I'll find a way to make this work out. I won't give up. Nothing will stop us. I just feel like I'm falling apart. It's hard to stand this. We love each other, and people just don't understand our love.

Falling in love with another man was not want I had planned to happen. Do you think I would wake up in the morning and say "Okay today I plan to fall in love with Jafar." It just happened naturally. It's amazing how things happen. First we're hated enemies, and now we're so in love nothing can tear us apart. Even the ones in the palace that are against this.

If we have to we'll run away together. It's hard to stand this anymore. I miss him so much. I feel like a genie without his master. Who would've thought we'd fall in love. I know I never expected this to happen. It was natural.  
Of course I did not plan to fall in love with an enemy. I just did. I don't regret it though. 


	16. Final Gem

Aladdin continued his search for the last gem. He knew that if he just sat and moped, it wouldn't do any good. The path lead him to a place full of biggots. They were throwing things at him and calling him names. 

"Hey streetrat, I heard you like men is that true?" asked one of the bigots.  
Aladdin nodded.

"You should be ashamed," said the bigot. He moved away as if Aladdin had a contagious disease.  
Another young man came by.

"So when did you decide you don't like girls?" asked the young man.

"It just sort of happened. Do you think I woke up one morning and decided I'm going to turn homosexual?" asked Aladdin.

The crowd continued to throw things at Aladdin. Tomatoes, rocks, watermellons, any projectile they could find.  
Aladdin put up with all the torment. He didn't fight back or anything he just let everyone torment him.

"It doesn't bother me that you're a homo as long as you don't hit on me," said one boy.

"Oh you don't have to worry, I have someone," said Aladdin.

"Really? Where is he?" asked the boy.  
"In the dungean," said Aladdin. The boy laughed.

"STOP EVERYONE!!" yelled Genie.  
Everyone froze.

"Al is a very nice young man who should not be tormented in any way, shape or form. I know his relationship is unorthodox, but that is no excuse to bully him like this. He has done nothing wrong to any of you. I demand all of you stop this bullying right this instant!" exclaimed Genie.  
Everyone was scared of the Genie's voice, and they stopped.

"Thanks Genie," said Aladdin hugging Genie.

"Hey buddy, anything for you," said Genie.  
One young man came up to Aladdin, this young man was one of the ones that did not torment Aladdin. He felt sorry for Aladdin.

"Here I would like to give you this. It's a shame people treat you this way," said the young man. The young man handed Aladdin a gold gem.

Aladdin was extatic. He finally found all three gems.  
"Okay Jafar hang on I'm on my way." he thought.


	17. Together Again

Aladdin was so happy he found all three gems. It won't be long before he and Jafar will be reunited. That's all Aladdin can think about, he is pays no attention to the big bullies.  
As far as he's concerned they are completely out of his mind. The only place he wanted to be was pressed against a wall,  
forcefully kissed by Jafar. That was all he could think about. 

"Wow it won't be long now." Aladdin thought. Aladdin was still daydreaming, when he was awoken out of dream state by the same voice.

"You have found all 3 of the gold gems. Next thing you will have to find is they key. That part is easy.  
Just follow the trail," said the voice.

"Okay," said Aladdin.  
Aladdin followed the trail until he came across a gold key.

"Yes!" Aladdin shouted in excitement. Aladdin went to the dungean where the door was locked tight. He unlocked the door.

"Streetrat over here," said a voice. The place was too dark to see. Aladdin recognized the voice immedietly. It was Jafar,  
as Aladdin had hoped.

"Where are you?" asked Aladdin.

"Just reach your hand out," said Jafar. Aladdin reached out his hand, and they touched hands.

"Now let's shed some light on the case," said Genie. He took out a lantern so they could see each other.

"It's been way too long," said Aladdin.

"Yeah feels like an eternity," said Jafar. Aladdin kissed Jafar.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jafar.

"Let's go back to the palace and try to reason with the others. Try to get them to accept us," said Aladdin.

"what if they don't accept us?" asked Jafar.

"I won't leave you. We'll find a way to make this work," said Aladdin.

Jafar kissed Aladdin. They kissed for a very long time. Aladdin broke it just to tell about his crazy adventures, about getting biggoted, and running into Sadira. "Sounds like you've been through it all," said Jafar.  
"Anything for you," said Aladdin.


	18. Accept Or Exile

**A/N:I understand this pairing my make some people squimish. If you can't handle it please save some time.  
I just got TWO flames from the same person "ew" (annonoymous person). Which will be deleted when I go through them. Though PLEASE I have no time for childish bullies.**

Aladdin was so happy that he and Jafar were finally together again. It felt like an eternity that they were apart.

"Well they are just going to have to accept it," said Aladdin.

"Accept what?" asked Jafar.

"That I love you. I don't know why I love you, but I love you. There's nothing they can do about it"  
said Aladdin.

"I love you too. I've missed you so much," said Jafar. They just held each other.

"We should go back to the palace and try to reason with the others," said Aladdin.

"Back there? They hate me! They'll have me back in the dungean right away," said Jafar.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them, you wait for me outside, and I will handle it," said Aladdin.

"What if they don't accept us?" questioned Jafar.

"Everything will be fine one way or another. I won't leave you. If they don't accept us, we'll find another way. Trust me"  
Aladdin reassured Jafar.

"I'll help you on this," said Genie.

"I knew you would," said Aladdin.  
Aladdin kissed Jafar one last time before entering the palace.

"Good luck streetrat," said Jafar.

"You know, you're the only person who can call me that without me thinking they're after me," said Aladdin.


	19. Under Control

Aladdin and Jafar went back to the palace together.  
"Okay you wait out here while I go in and talk to them," said Aladdin.  
"Okay," said Jafar.  
Aladdin went inside. "Aladdin, you are in big trouble," said Sultan.  
"Let me explain to you people. I really do love Jafar. I know the relationship is unorthodox, but I do love him. I got him out of the dungean, I had to find three goofy gems in order to save him, I put up with everyone making fun of me on the marketplace. If that isn't love what is"  
Aladdin began to explain.  
"Aladdin, just go to your bedroom, we do not want to hear your explanations. Soon this spell will wear off and you'll realize it's my daughter you're in love with," said Sultan.  
"How long will it take you to realize that it is real love, I'm not hynotized," Aladdin explained.  
Aladdin signaled Jafar to come in.  
"It's true, I did not put Aladdin under a spell. He just naturally fell in love with me, and I loved him back," Jafar tried to explain.  
Aladdin put his arm around Jafar and kissed him. Jafar pulled Aladdin into an even deeper kiss.  
"Looks like they really do love each other," said Sultan.  
"Looks like they really do, but it will take me a while to accept this," said Jasmine.  
Iago just gave a grossed out look, he was never going to accept it. Iago was always sort of homophobic,  
but he absolutely could not stand these two together. Iago missed Abu as a friend, but he certainly wouldn't hang with Aladdin and put up with his disgusting relationship. Jasmine went up to Aladdin.  
"It will take time for me to get used to this. I mean after all, we were tight. I accept you. Don't expect me to like it though," Jasmine said jokingly. Aladdin hugged Jasmine.  
"Okay this is gross," said Iago. Cassim went up to Aladdin.  
"Aladdin, you will always be my son, no matter what you are," said Cassim.  
"Thanks dad," said Aladdin.  
Sultan went up to Aladdin.  
"Okay boy you're free, but you are not allowed to live here," said Sultan.  
"I am completely done with you, I must be in the wrong meeting with all this mushy stuff. I will always be on Jasmine's side," said Iago.  
Jasmine patted Iago on the head. "Iago I'm so glad I got you as a supporter. I don't hate Aladdin, but I certainly don't like him very much right now either even though I'm trying not to show it," said Jasmine.  
"You have every reason not to like me," said Aladdin.  
"I don't hate him either, but I'm certainly not going to follow him," said Iago.  
"Your choice Iago," said Aladdin. 


	20. Looking Up

Aladdin was so happy things are finally turning out for him. He's experianced so much bad luck he was happy to get a break.  
"I'm just glad they finally saw that this is real. I'm not under hypnosis. How could I be when neither of us expected to fall in love? It doesn't make sense, though we're together now and I'm happy." Aladdin sat in his hovel thinking to himself.  
Jafar came into Aladdin's hovel.  
"Glad to see you," said Aladdin smiling.  
"Glad to see you too," said Jafar. They kissed.  
"Who would've thought I'd fall in love with you? Why did I fall in love with you?  
I'm not sure, but I don't regret it," said Aladdin.  
"Me either, I don't regret any minute of it," said Jafar. They kissed.  
"So, care to go on a magic carpet ride with me?" asked Aladdin.  
"Is it safe?" asked Jafar.  
"Of course it is, I trust that thing with my life," said Aladdin.  
"Are you absolutely sure it's safe?" asked Jafar.  
"Sure come on just give me your hand," said Aladdin.  
"Okay if you say so," said Jafar.  
Aladdin took Jafar's hand and he stepped onto the carpet. Carpet gently glided around the streets of Agrabah. People did talk, but they didn't listen, they were too caught up in each other to even notice.  
It didn't feel strange at all to either of them, they felt like it was meant to be all along.  
When they got back to the Aladdin's hovel, Jafar had Aladdin in his arms.  
"I'm not scared of that carpet anymore," said Jafar.  
"It doesn't take long to get used to," said Aladdin.  
"I had the best time of my life. It's great we finally get to have a romantic night together without all the biggots," said Jafar.  
"Yeah I've been dreaming about this for nights," said Aladdin.  
"Me too," said Jafar.  
Aladdin leaned over and kissed Jafar. As they parted they smiled and waved at each other.  
"For the first time in a long time things are looking up. I'm happy," said Aladdin smiling. 


	21. Love You Madly

Jafar and Aladdin sat in Aladdin's hovel holding hands and talking. 

"They'll just have to accept it," said Aladdin.

"Accept what?" questioned Jafar.

"That I love you, silly," said Aladdin laughing.

"So what are we going to do about those people?" asked Jafar.

"Maybe we could try reasoning with them again. If not they'll just have to deal with it. I love you and nothing will change that," said Aladdin.

"I love you too. They obviously don't know the feeling," said Jafar.

Aladdin smiled.

"Well, here goes," said Aladdin heading toward the palace.

"Good luck," said Jafar.

"Look guys I know you guys don't like my relationship with Jafar. I completely understand, but I love him. Nothing can change that. Love's supposed to be a magical thing, so shouldn't I be able to be with whomever I love?" Aladdin questioned.

Everyone stared at each other.

"The kid's got a point," said Genie.

"You're free," said Sultan.

Cassim stopped Aladdin.

"Look Al, I know I got angry with you before, but that's only because I'm the leader of the forty thieves and I was afraid of what they'd think of me if they found out you were gay, they consider homosexuality a weakness and they think if the son is a homosexual then I'm probably one too. You're my son Al, and that won't change no matter what you are I'll always love you," said Cassim.

"Thanks dad," said Aladdin.

Aladdin hugged his father.

Jasmine turned to Aladdin.

"Someday I'll get over this shock, but I can't be your friend just now," said Jasmine.

"I understand Jasmine, but whenever you want to be friends I'm available. I will always care," said Aladdin kissing Jasmine on the cheek.

Sultan shook Aladdin's hand.

"You are free, but I must say please leave. I must exile you, only for your protection, homosexuals are looked down upon here," said Sultan.

"I don't know what to say, I guess I agree with everybody else. Go live your life, be free, but leave me alone. I just can't handle the sight of you two together," said Iago.

"Your choice Iago," said Aladdin.

Aladdin went back to his hovel.

"Nobody cares about me," said Aladdin sadly.

"I do," said Jafar.

"Yeah uh we do too Al," said Genie.

Abu and Carpet nodded.

"That means alot to me, all of you," said Aladdin.

"Well you have us, and we'll always be here with you no matter what," said Genie. Abu and carpet nodded in agreement.

Aladdin smiled.

"I guess that's all that matters," he said.

Then Aladdin turned to Jafar.

"I guess they'll never let us live there, but at least we're together now and that's all that counts," said Aladdin.

Jafar nodded.

"Aladdin, I have to ask you something that I wanted to ask you for so long, though we were too worried about getting approval from everybody else, when all that matters really is that we're together. Finally! So Aladdin, will you stay with me? Forever?" asked Jafar.

Aladdin laughed, not out of mockery but out of happiness.

"What do you think?" asked Aladdin jokingly. They both look at each other. The conversation pauses.

"Yes I will stick with you," said Aladdin smiling.

"I love you," said Aladdin.

"I love you too," said Jafar.

Genie was still a little grossed out at the thought of those two, but as long as his friend was happy he was happy.


End file.
